Live and Let Die
by I-Wanna-Samba109
Summary: After the death of Delia Ketchum, Ash has vowed to find her murderers and avenge her death. He goes through Sinnoh where he meets the love of his life, new friends, enemies, and the people who care about him to stop him before he takes this thing too far. Read and Review (took a lot of time in this) XD
1. Chapter 1

**New story, I need to say this, Ash's first journey is in Sinnoh where he meets Dawn. Brock will be later in the story while I will add my characters in it.**

**My characters: Tyler Master, Gwen Bloom, Alexis Saffron, Jason Cedar, Caleb Elecute, Dyce Coral and Izzy Summers.**

**X**

[Past around when Ash was about seven years old]

Ash Ketchum was just a happy momma's boy who lived in Pallet Town, a town of beautiful colours. He had one best friend by the name of Gary Oak a cocky kid who bragged that he would be the greatest trainer in the world. Of course, Ash always retorted back, they weren't old enough to have their own Pokemon so they would have imaginary battles. When he came home he was always welcomed in his mother's embraced and home cooked meals. Ash didn't have a father, it didn't bother him as much as some kids thought it did, he was fine, as long as he had his mother he was good.

But, there was one day where everything changed. For the whole day Ash was sent to stay with Gary and Professor Oak while they went to find different kind of species. It was wonderful, the different kinds of Pokemon roamed around Pallet Town's Safari grounds. Ash went to play with a caterpie along young Gary Oak. Professor Oak watched from a distance under a tree to keep the sun beating down on his face. His phone vibrated in his pants, he answered it and that's when he rushed to get the two boys.

When they arrived, the small house that Ash called home was burned down straight to the ground. The Past Squirtle Squad helped put out the fire. Young Ash's eyes brimmed with tears, the only place he could call home, his _only_ home was gone, destroyed. "Where's Mommy?" The siren of the ambulance answered the boy's question. Three men in white suits lifted a small cot with a young woman lying on it covered in ashes. "Mommy!" Ash cried and ran as fast as he could. He ran in front of the men and held onto the cot with his tiny hands. "Mommy!"

One of the white-suited men grabbed Ash by the wrist and pulled him back, "Son let go! We have to take her to the hospital."

Ash kicked and screamed all at once as he tried to wiggle out of the man's tight grip. "Let me go, mister!" Ash cried he lunged back at the non-moving woman, her blue dress swayed as the wind lightly picked up. "That's my mommy!" he informed the man, his grip loosened and Ash was able to run back to the cot. He gripped the fabric of her dress and walked with the men. "Mommy, don't leave me, you can't!" he cried, "you just can't."

The doctors did everything they could for the woman to live. But nothing worked. For the past few weeks everything was quiet in Pallet Town. Delia Ketchum had died. Everyone was affected by the death of the caring woman of Pallet Town, but Ash Ketchum was the one who took grave affect on his mother's death.

**[At the funeral]**

All the people of Pallet Town showed up to the death ceremony of their great friend. Each one, one by one had a turn to go up towards the dead woman and say a few words. Ash was too scared to even look at his mother's face. The men placed Delia's body in the coffin and buried it deep in the ground. The citizens hugged each other before departing back to their own houses.

Ash fixed his black tuxedo and walked up to the now covered ditch. He gripped a wooden frame in his hands and gently placed it on the carved stone wall. His mother was his whole world and she left him. She was gone, there was no way she would ever come back. Ash never had a father, but now his mother is gone. Who did he have left? He felt in his pocket a red-and white pokeball necklace and clenched it in his small fist. He shook violently as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Why did they take you away from?" He questioned still looking down at the ground. "I had no one and they took you away from me!" His grip on the necklace tightened he felt it slightly curve the other way he almost considered breaking it, but it was the only thing he could have. "Why did you leave me, mommy? I need you, you left me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The rain pelted his nose once, before it poured down heavily with small tiny ice balls hitting the ground. Ash ignored it and clenched his fist tighter. His eyes closed shut as if trying to stop the tears that tried to flow. "Whoever killed you, I'll avenge you. They will pay for what they've done."

Ash squeezed his eyes tighter, he was completely soaked in the rain, his tuxedo pressed tightly against him and his hair draped down around his ears and neck. His bangs hung lowly over his eyes. For the first time of losing of loved-one Ash cried his eyes out. He cried his eyes out until he couldn't cry anymore. He screamed to the heavens not caring who heard him. The seven year old dropped down on his hands and knees and bowed his head as he cried. Ash furiously pounded the ground, it just wasn't fair. The most caring woman in the world was gone.

He kneeled in front of the coffin for four hours straight, he ignored the way his stomach growled. The rain died down he was completely soaked in his tears and the rain. Ash continued to cry again, but he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Professor Oak with his black eyes. "Come on Ash," he said only three words.

Ash stood up straight and looked at the grave for fifteen seconds. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched the necklace. "I'll avenge you." He whispered and followed the Kanto Professor back to the lab. The sun appeared after the dark clouds flew out of sight. The light and heat aimed at the small frame that Ash had made.

_Delia Ann Ketchum_

_A true friend_

_A beautiful soul_

_And a wonderful mother_

* * *

**[Present, Ash is now ten years old]**

The sounds of snoring gave of a peaceful sound in the blue bedroom. A young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum was under the blankets and sprawled out of the bed, his left arm hanging off the bed along with his right leg, his face was planted in his pillow which was half wet because of his drool. A white alarm clock with a small brown bird beeped loudly and made loud squawking sounds. It shook itself off the window-seal and made a big crashing noise on the ground as the pieces scattered about.

Ash bolted straight up of the sound and managed to read the time the clock said. _12:00pm. _"I overslept!" He shouted and jumped out of bed. Ash ran out the bedroom and out of the house. After the death of his mother the people in Pallet Town help repair his old house so he was able to live back in his comfy house. It wasn't the same though without her.

Ash ran outside and up the 112 stone steps that led to the Professor's lab. He pushed open the door, the old man turned around and looked at the kid he helped raise. "Professor, I'm here for my first Pokemon." Ash said panting from the exercise he received from step-hill climbing. This was finally the time he could receive his Pokemon license and his first starter.

As it went with all the regions, once a child turned ten they could officially own one of the species that were found on the earth in the beginning of time. For Kanto the starters were: Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Every region started with fire, water, and grass since it was the easiest to obtain. Ash alway set his eyes on a squirtle, ever since he was a little boy.

The capsule lifted up from the ground and three red and white orbs were sealed behind a round glass dome. The dome slowly split and Ash dipped his hand inside, "Squirtle I choose you!" He shouted when he tapped the white button in the middle no water type came out of the ball.

"Sorry Ash, but Gary already obtained that one." Ash groaned, Gary of course, would get the starter Ash dreamed off. He couldn't wait to find out the ways Gary would rub it in. "Well I guess Bulbasaur will do!" He said and repeated the same motions he did with the first orb. Nothing came out.

"That one was taken by another trainer were was here on time same goes for Charmander." Professor Oak sighed in all his years he had never met a child who was so dedicated to becoming a trainer, but was late on the day it finally comes true.

The raven-haired boy sighed and turned to the Professor with the puppy dog look, "Does that all the Pokemon are gone?" He questioned. He sighed, the one time he didn't want to be late, he was late. With on of his hands he fiddled with the necklace his mother gave to him before the terrible accident happened.

"Well there is one left," The Professor trailed off thinking to himself how this would work out. This one was fierce and seemed to shock anything that was two feet in front or away from him. Ash stuffed his hands in his green-yellow pajama pants and sighed. "Professor, please, I'll take whatever is left. I'm here to avenge my mother and avenge her I shall, please." he explained why he wanted the Pokemon badly.

The elderly man sighed and pressed one of the buttons on the capsule. A red and white orb appeared from the small hole, only difference was is that the capturing-ball had a faded lighting bolt in the middle. Ash tapped the white button on the middle of the ball and a red beam shot forward.

"Pikachu," A small animal blinked twice. It was a dark mustard kind of yellow his fur was kept cleaned and straight down that seemed like his skin instead of fur. He was slightly chubby and had two red pouches on his cheeks that created static each time he breathed. His ears were long-pointed with thin black spots on the top. His eyes were black with a white dot proving that was his irises, he had a button nose and a wide curved mouth.

"It's name is Pikachu." Professor Oak explained.

"It looks powerful." Ash said. The yellow-species looked at him and placed his hands on his hips proud that someone actually noticed his strength. "This is perfect, I'll take it!"

"Alright Ash, here is your Pokedex, five pokeballs, and one ferry ticket." The elder man handed Ash the objects, Ash looked at them thoughtfully though he looked at the ferry ticket with confusion.

"What is the ferry ticket for?" Ash asked.

"Well you see we decided to do things different this year, so instead of you traveling in Kanto you will be going to the next best thing: Sinnoh." Pikachu snorted at that name and rolled on his back to stretch. Professor Oak ignored the motion the mouse made. "Anyway the ferry will arrive shortly, I hope you have a safe journey, Ash." Oak said.

Ash bowed low at the hips. "Come on Pikachu," He waved his hand as he walked out of the lab. The yellow-species rolled his eyes but trotted alongside his new trainer. When both of them got down the long steps he turned on his Pokedex and turned to his new starter. "Let's see what this has to say about you." he said.

_Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon._ The robotic male voice said, _When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches of its cheeks. Pikachu's known moves are: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Double Team, and Discarge. _Ash let out a low whistle and put away the red device. "You are one hell of a powerful electric type." He complimented.

The electric mouse started to like his trainer who acknowledge his power, "If only I could see you battle." Ash sighed, when he got home he changed into: blue jeans, black sneakers, a white T, a short-sleeved black jacket with a yellow V around the torso and popped collar. In his room he noticed the small frame on his window seal. Ash grabbed it and went downstairs were his new partner was curled on the counters.

"Pikachu come here." Ash said. Pikachu looked at his new master and back at the comfy couch he had been watching every since he came into the small-two-story house. The starter jumped on the counter and looked at the frame, Ash placed on the marble counters. "You see here," Ash pointed at the picture.

The picture looked brand mood with two people in it. A tall brunette woman in a long blue dress and sun hat smiled at the camera in such a calm-gentle expression. Her smooth delicate hands wrapped around a smaller boy who looked about seven. The boy wore blue shorts and a short black T, around his neck was a necklace he also had two scars on his cheeks. The boy smiled at the camera just like his mother as the sky was clear blue and the flowers blew with the air currents.

"The journey we are about to have is because of her." Ash sighed, Pikachu looked at his master questioningly, Ash seemed to drowned in the picture as if remembering the whole entire scene at the park. Where he cried when he dropped his ice cream, his mother shared hers, and how they both played tag and baseball together all such good times, but he would never have good times with her again, since she passed.

"You see," he began again. "My mother died a few years back, she wasn't killed, she was murdered, at her funeral I promised to avenge her death and find out who killed her and take revenge of the Ketchum family." He clenched the frame tighter almost breaking the glass that covered the precious picture he treasured so much. "I want them to feel the pain I did when I lost my mother, I want them to suffer to beg for their lives."

The now trainer rubbed his eye and turned to his partner, "I need your help, buddy. If you're willing, I need you to help me avenge her death." Ash stopped the tears that threatened to spill, he promised himself not to cry every again. He stuck out his hand as far as it could go. Pikachu looked at the hand and back at the picture, his master had a reason to hate. Pikachu balled his paw in his fist and Ash followed suit, both of them collided their fist together in a soft motion and both of them grinned.

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

**What did you think of this story? I hope you liked it, it took alot of effort and this time my computer didn't screw up so I didnt have to start over so: YAAYYY ME (London!) Anyway please read and review, I wont update this story until I get at least 5-7 reviews, please review! I took a lot of time! I'm begging you! PLEASE REVIEW! FOLLOW! AND FAVORITE! TRIPLE THREAT RIGHT THERE.**

**Well since it is 2:38am I have practice and more stories to update, I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight.**

**-Aali is out XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to hell- I mean Rap-no..I won't go there. As you expected this didn't have many reviews...I mean at least people reviewed, favorite, and followed so thank you everyone. Sorry I've been busy, school is a piece of shit now. So let's go on to the chapter. Where we last left off!**

* * *

_"You see," he began again. "My mother died a few years back, she wasn't killed, she was murdered, at her funeral I promised to avenge her death and find out her who killed her and take revenge on the Ketchum family." He clenched the frame tighter almost breaking the glass that covered the precious picture he treasured so much. "I want them to feel the pain when I lost my mother, I want them to suffer, to beg for their lives."_

_The now trainer rubbed his eye and turned to his partner, "I need your help, buddy. If you're willing, I need you to help avenge her death." Ash stopped the tears that threatened to spill, he promised himself not to cry ever again. He stuck out his hand as far as it could go. Pikachu looked at the hand and then at the picture, his master had a reason to hate. Pikachu balled his paw in his fist and Ash followed suit, both of them collided their fist together in a soft motion and both of them grinned._

_"Welcome to the team."_

* * *

**[With a now ten year old girl]**

A girl with dark blue hair and matching sapphire eyes placed her head in her hands while her elbows rested on her bare knees. Her pink skirt was too short to cover any part near her legs, so much, it was around her higher thigh. She wiggled her matching pink boots to keep herself occupied while Professor Rowan went to fetch the three starters she would be able to choose. "I didn't think waiting for my starter would take two hours," she muttered to herself. Her name was Dawn, Dawn Berlitz. Dawn was the type of girl who had a dream of what she already wanted to be: A coordinator. Dawn decided to be a coordinator when her mother passed away.

Dawn felt as though she owed her mom for everything she had done for Dawn and thus wanting to be a coordinator snapped in perfect place. Dawn lived with a close friend, who was actually from a region called Enido, but that was miles away. Her friend got her first Pokemon weeks away, a very tomboyish trained Eevee. Dawn envied her, but her friend, who went by the name of Tyler, said she would wait so they could go on their journey together.

A large-built man with a stretchy looking mustache and a white lab coat covered his body came in the presence of the room. He his temples and looked apologetically at the young lady. "I'm sorry, we are having problems, all three of the starters ran away, my assistant left the window open."

Dawn stood up now. "I'll go look for them, it's the least I could do for you."

"Dawn, are, are you sure? I mean you are just getting your P. License."

Dawn held her ground, her skirt swayed a little at the small A/C pushing from side to side. Her eyes shined brightly as if the sun connected with her spirit to show her fiery determination. "No need to worry," she winked and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm ten, I can do this." The blunette ran off without any other information about the creatures she was tracking down. All she knew was that she was looking for a fire, a grass, and a water type. Easy, right? Probably not.

* * *

Dawn wiped the sweat dripping from her brow, so far she found none of the creatures. In fact she was sure they were just teasing her. "Why did I tell Professor Rowan I can do this? I'm only ten." She dragged her pink boots in the mud, not caring what the result would be. Dawn lowered her head and let out a loud moan of tiredness. She had a quick-flashback of what she told Rowan about being able to find all three of the starters. "Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?" she groaned, "I'm so tired."

After fifteen more minutes of walking, she found a large round shape rock to sit. She would have sprinted to it, but she was too damn tired, so instead she limped to it. Dawn sat down and placed her hands on her knees. "Focus, Dawn." She said with closed eyes. "You can do this. Remember what the three starters were. Remember...come on Dawn..." With a great deal of concentration she remembered one.

"Chimchar, the fire type," she repeated on what she learned on television. "He looks exactly like a monkey with a fire tail, and they would more than likely be in trees." She pictured the orange monkey with a small fire on his little rump, a peachy muzzle, hands, and stomach, the small tuff of orange swirly hair and large eyes and ears.

"Turtwig, the grass type," She recalled the second type. "He is a weird green-brown-and yellow turtle." This time she pictured a green turtle that had gold hooves, a dark green shell with two black lines,his cheeks had giant gold metal plates, and on top of his head was a small sprout with two leaves."

The last one she couldn't remember, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't remember what it looked like or sounded like. All she knew was it was a water type. Dawn got up slowly after a few minutes and placed her hand over her eyes to shade them from the heat rays of the sun. But shockingly Dawn was able to think really hard. (Lazy to write when she finds them, sorry).

Dawn found Turtwig chewing on a tree branch, which took a very long time to get him. Chimchar was napping in a tree, but he was heavy sleeper and used Flamethrower on Dawn multiple of times.

When she was just looking for the last of the types she remembered that it was a blue looking penguin, she didn't remember the gender or anything just that he/she was a penguin and blue. Around the far parts of the forest there were webs tangled around everything, the further she walked the more the webs started to get bigger. Dawn started into a sprint when she heard noises, they slowly got louder the closer she got.

Three big red plump insects were surrounding a giant web from one tree about 20 feet away to another tree. The insects were actually spiders with striped yellow and purple legs and a giant one sticking out from their backs. They glared and flexed their pinchers. In the middle of the web was a tangled blue penguin, his beak yellow, he wiggled around trying to break free from the tight void he was in.

"What are you doing?" Dawn shouted she ran up behind the Ariados. "Let Piplup go!" She screamed. A ding went off in her head as she said the last water type's name. And it was the last Pokemon she needed to catch for Professor Rowan's lab. The spiders turned and glared at the blue-haired ten year old girl. They clicked their pinchers together and chased after Dawn. She screamed in horror as they wrapped her up in the web. They placed her right next to the water type.

It felt so awkward in the web, it felt like she could rip the web apart, but it was too strong for her to do so. "What are you going to do with us?" Dawn cried, of course they wouldn't answer. Well, I mean, she wasn't going to understand what they were actually responding.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" A voice called. Suddenly a large electric bolt flew about 50 feet towards all three of the Ariados. They turned yellow as they were absorbed by the electric aura. A small electric mouse appeared, the dark red pouches on his cheek still shocking, making Dawn believe he was the one who sent out the powerful thunder. A boy appeared about her age, with messy black hair and honey brown eyes.

He frowned at the sight of Dawn and Piplup being both trapped in the webs. He jogged towards them, the yellow mouse ran up towards the web and swung his thunderbolt-shaped tail and split it in half, he did it with ease like splitting water with your hands. Dawn fell down on her butt hard on the round along with the water type.

"Get up!" The boy snapped not even looking at Dawn's direction, he looked at the Ariados' directions. "We don't have much time, Pikachu's static doesn't last forever." His voice rang in her ears. She gathered the Piplup in her arms, while he looked rather annoyed by being in some stranger's arms. The electric type hopped on the boy's shoulder and off they went back into the woods, Dawn following close behind.

They were able to get far, before the "spiders" started chasing them. "Thunderbolt!" The raven-haired boy commanded, the electric type jumped up into the air, balling himself up and shocked out an electric wave current at them. The Ariados froze in place for a second before the charged back at them. The boy grinned at Dawn.

"This would probably be a bad time to tell you, I'm just a newbie trainer huh?" He said sheepishly.

_Just peachy!_

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review, please no flames. But I want everyone to know that I'm not dead, 8th grade year is so boring and there is so much drama its not even funny lawl, anyway I will try and update my stories as best as I can. It's just normal I finish my stories on my grandma's computer, but hers is acting like a bitch/piece of shit.**

**My dad's computer I just fucking hate completely, youtube is so hard to watch. So on my XMAS list I am going to put a laptop for my wishlist because I fucking miss my computer/sims 2, even though i broke my computer and its charger because it pissed me off. Till next time. XD**


End file.
